1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an agitator mill.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,106 teaches, in an agitator mill with a cylindrical agitator, to supply the grinding stock concentrically from below and to discharge it upwards through an annular gap separating device. Auxiliary-grinding-body circulation takes place by external recirculation, the auxiliary grinding bodies being again supplied to the grinding stock supply line, i.e. they are supplied to the grinding-stock receptacle centrically from below together with the grinding stock. Experience has shown that the circulation of the auxiliary grinding bodies is irregular in this case.